Je serai là à ton réveil
by htray
Summary: Près de soixante ans après avoir quitté Bella, Edward revient à Forks pour lui dire adieu... AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR


La maison de retraite de Forks, 72 pensionnaires.

Un endroit où il faisait bon vivre.

C'est dans une des nombreuses chambres de l'établissement que se trouvait une vielle femme répondant au doux nom d'Isabella. Elle y avait élu domicile il y a une petite décennie, lorsque le poids des années avait été trop dur à supporter seule. Elle s'y plaisait contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé avant d'y emménager. Elle avait retrouvé d'anciens camarades de classe qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le lycée pour certains et partageait de bons moments avec eux tout en attendant que la mort un jour ne vienne l'emporter.

Du haut de ses quatre vingt trois ans, elle était toujours aussi belle, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Bien que le temps ait coulé sur son corps, le façonnant puis le dégradant au fil des années, elle possédait toujours cette prestance et cette beauté naturelle. Son teint toujours aussi pale mais néanmoins parfait ne contrastait plus autant avec sa chevelure désormais grise terne. La vie lui avait été clémente et son bon fond était resté intact. Elle était restée la même, toujours aussi douce et aimante, généreuse et altruiste. Elle avait consacré sa vie à aider les autres.

Elle avait étudié … un peu.

Elle avait voyagé … beaucoup.

Elle avait été aimée... passionnément.

Elle avait aimé... à la folie.

Bref, sa vie touchait à sa fin, elle le sentait bien depuis quelques temps. Son souffle se faisait court et son cœur s'emballait pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle était fatiguée plus souvent qu'à son habitude, ayant même du mal à se lever sans l'intervention d'une infirmière ou d'une aide soignante. Plus jeune, elle avait eu peur de la mort mais aujourd'hui, elle était sereine. Un jour ou l'autre, il fallait bien mourir se disait-elle.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle émergea de son sommeil réparateur. Ses muscles âgés étaient quelque peu ankylosés de n'avoir que très peu bougé durant la nuit. Elle prit quelques instants pour s'étirer délicatement. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux encore, elle voulait profiter encore quelques instants de cette sensation de bien être qui avait accompagné chacun de ses réveils d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Une sensation de fraicheur, une odeur boisée et une torsion au fond de son ventre lui provoquèrent une accélération subite de son rythme cardiaque. Elle connaissait ce sentiment et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Elle avait peur que la réalité ne la rattrape, peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve de plus alors elle resta ainsi, les paupières closes.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini elle murmura :

- Je savais que tu reviendrais le moment venu.

Toujours allongée.

Toujours les yeux fermés.

Toujours souriante.

Elle voulait prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible, le moment où son rêve le plus cher se réalisait, le moment où ses attentes prenaient enfin vie, le moment qu'elle avait espéré vivre avant de mourir.

Quelque chose de froid s'empara d'une de ses mèches de cheveux et la glissa délicatement, comme pour ne pas la briser, derrière son oreille. Ce geste fut suivit d'une douce pression glaciale sur son front, un baiser glacé et sensuel. Le sourire d'Isabella s'agrandit et elle se remémora toutes les fois qu'il avait eu ces gestes envers elle. C'était de bons souvenirs, pour ne pas dire les meilleurs de sa vie, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Les promesses d'éternités étaient bien loin désormais alors elle finit par se décider et commença à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, juste le temps de s'habituer à la clarté du jour qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres, puis elles se posèrent sur lui.

Lui.

Lui qui avait, un jour, fait battre son cœur de façon erratique.

Lui qui était, un jour, parti sans se retourner.

Lui pour qui, un jour, elle avait été prête à tout.

Lui pour qui, un jour, elle avait choisi de renoncer à sa vie et à sa famille.

Lui qui, aujourd'hui, se trouvait devant elle.

Lui qui, aujourd'hui, n'avait pas changé.

Lui.

- Bonjour, dit-elle calmement.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, l'odeur de la vieille femme s'insinua violemment dans tout son être et le brula de l'intérieur. La voir et la sentir après tant de temps étaient comme des coups de poignards plantés incessamment dans son cœur. Il avait mal, très mal…

- Bonjour, réussit-il à articuler après avoir avalé le venin qui obstruait sa gorge.

Ce simple mot parvint à faire battre son cœur de manière encore plus rapide.

- Combien de temps ? lui demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Il hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Devait-il lui dire qu'elle allait mourir ? Devait-il lui avouer que sa présence à ses côtés n'était que pour la revoir une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne à jamais ?

En la regardant, il s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient emplis de résignation, comme si elle savait par avance ce qui allait lui arriver. Il décida, pour une fois, de lui dire la vérité. Trop de fois par le passé il lui avait menti. Jamais pour la blesser, toujours pour la protéger. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aimait se répéter.

Voyant que la réponse à sa question tardait à venir, elle la réitéra :

- Combien de temps Edward ?

L'entendre prononcer son prénom pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité le décontenança quelque peu, lui faisant oublier qu'il devait parler. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- je t'ai connu plus bavard, ironisa-t-elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre, il lui sourit. De nouveau, les battements de son vieux cœur s'accélérèrent.

- Moins longtemps que prévu si tu ne calmes pas ton organe vital.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas m'éblouir, se moqua-t-elle.

Un petit rire le secoua et ils se détendirent tous deux, partageant un instant cette complicité d'avant nouvellement retrouvée. La glace était brisée, il ne leur restait plus qu'à profiter du moment qu'il leur était offert, du moins pour le temps qu'il durerait.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… Combien de temps ?

- Quelques heures encore, répondit-il honnêtement. Alice l'a vu un peu après dix huit heures.

Ces mots étaient douloureux à prononcer pour lui. Il encra son regard dans les yeux les plus beaux qu'il lui avait été donnés de voir en plus d'un siècle. Bella ne réagit pas à la nouvelle, de toute façon, elle s'y attendait. Elle pensait qu'il lui restait encore quelques semaines ou tout au plus quelques jours mais aujourd'hui ou demain, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose au final. L'essentiel se trouvait à portée de main. Il était là pour elle, pour lui dire adieu.

- Bien, répondit-elle.

- Bien ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, cela me fera un repas en moins à ingurgiter en faisant semblant que c'est un délice pour ne pas vexer la fille de Mike et Lauren.

- Mike et Lauren ?

- Oui, Mike Newton…

Ce nom fit grogner Edward qui se remémora les pensées peu chastes que ce dernier avait eu envers sa belle. Un sourire illumina le visage de Bella lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Edward suintait la jalousie par tous les pores.

- Et Lauren Mallory. Enfin, Lauren Newton depuis plus de cinquante ans. Leur fille est le chef ici et elle est aussi douée en cuisine que son père en subtilité si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il acquiesça, il se rappelait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire à propos de la subtilité de Mike Newton.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient mariés, déclara-t-il.

- Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ?

Il la jaugea un instant à la recherche d'une lueur de reproche dans ses yeux mais ne vit rien de tel.

- Qu'est devenue… il chercha son nom un instant, Jessica ?

- Oh ! Si elle est toujours de ce monde, je suppose qu'elle coule des jours heureux avec son meilleur ami Jack Daniels sur la côte est en attendant la gloire et la fortune de son ancienne vie d'actrice, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Actrice einh ?

- Oui. Emmett doit d'ailleurs la connaitre.

Elle releva ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Porno ? S'étonna-t-il. Pas qu'elle n'en avait pas l'étoffe à l'entente de ses pensées mais on parle de Jessica tout de même.

Il grimaça et fit mine de frissonner de dégoût. Le rire de Bella illumina la pièce pour s'éteindre subitement en une quinte de toux grasse. Cette maudite toux qui ne la quittait plus depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Edward se précipita sur elle et, en un clin d'œil s'assit au bord du lit et l'aida à se mettre en position assise pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle une fois sa quinte passée.

Elle allait mieux mais il ne quitta pas son chevet pour autant. Il avait tant attendu le moment où il l'a reverrait que maintenant qu'il y était, il ne voulait plus s'en séparer.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, même si un silence inconfortable s'était installé. Chacun cherchait quoi dire à l'autre.

Devait-il lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte maintenant qu'il se tenait là ?

Devait-elle lui avouer qu'il lui avait manqué ?

Devait-il lui dire que chaque jours et chaque nuits de sa pathétique existence depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à elle ?

Devait-elle lui dire combien elle était heureuse qu'il soit là pour elle en ce jour funeste ?

Devait-il lui dire qu'il regrettait et regretterait probablement jusqu'à sa mort de ne pas l'avoir gardée auprès de lui?

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas se dire tout ça mais leurs yeux parlèrent pour eux. Dans leurs regards respectifs, ils pouvaient y lire tout leur amour, leur manque, leur dévotion, leurs regrets et leurs envies. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour faire passer à l'autre tous leurs sentiments communs. Une conversation silencieuse s'installa entre eux, comme au bon vieux temps, comme si les années ne s'étaient pas écoulées, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés finalement.

Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti Edward ?

Elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse précise à son départ. Edward se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre de leur conversation il aurait des explications à lui donner mais il lui semblait qu'il était encore tôt. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il voulait juste profiter de sa présence, de son odeur, de sa voix et il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher cette dernière journée avec ses regrets et sa lâcheté. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir des réponses.

Avant de lui expliquer les raisons qui avaient motivées sont départ précipité, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Instinctivement, et comme lors de leurs nuits peu nombreuses passées l'un à côté de l'autre, elle vint poser sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme, le nez dans son cou. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, constatant combien son odeur lui avait manqué. Sa main se posa au creux de l'estomac d'Edward. Il referma son bras autour d'elle tout en respirant sa chevelure. Il ferma les yeux, le venin s'écoulant le long de sa joue pour finir sur le front de Bella.

Sentant l'humidité sur le dessus de sa tête, elle la releva pour constater les larmes de son amour de toujours. Sa main quitta le ventre d'Edward et alla essuyer le venin qui s'écoulait librement de ses yeux fermés.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais pleurer.

C'était une constatation plus qu'une question. Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte qu'il pleurait à cet instant et s'essuya d'un revers de main.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire… souffla-t-il avant de tendrement inciter Bella à reposer sa tête à l'endroit précédent, sur son torse, dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu vas éluder toutes mes questions comme ça ? Tenta-t-elle en attendant une réponse franche et honnête.

- Non, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te dire ça aujourd'hui… je ne sais pas si c'est… bon pour toi.

- Laisse-moi décider ce qui est bon ou non pour moi et réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver mais elle sentait que s'il lui reprenait encore la fâcheuse manie de tout décider à sa place, elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Il sembla le comprendre car il poursuivit :

- Excuse-moi Bella, j'ai de… mauvaises habitudes quand ça te concerne.

- Je pensais qu'en plus de soixante ans tu aurais pu perdre certaines de tes… mauvaises habitudes me concernant.

Il sourit. Soixante ans pour elle, ce devait sembler long. Pour lui, ce n'était rien, juste un grain de sable dans le désert.

- Je suis parti pour te protéger. Je suis parti parce que je voulais que ta vie soit normale. Je voulais que tu vives.

- Ma vie n'a jamais rien eu de « normal » Edward.

- Mais au moins tu as eu une vie, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais. En restant à tes côtés, je te mettais en danger. Ma condition te mettait en danger.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour me vouloir l'éternité à tes côtés, répliqua-t-elle.

Edward prit une inspiration superflue. Il cherchait ses mots. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer alors qu'il l'avait quittée en lui affirmant le contraire ?

- Tu sais que je t'ai menti sciemment ce jour-là dans la forêt n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Comment lui dire que les mots qu'il avait prononcés l'avaient détruite à jamais ? Devant son mutisme, il insista :

- Bella… Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Maintenant oui…

Sa voix n'était que murmure mais il n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre. Il s'en voulait depuis tant d'années mais l'entendre de sa bouche était pire que tout. Il l'avait cherché pourtant, il avait créé cette situation. Il était le seul à blâmer, le seul responsable.

Tendrement, il commença à caresser sa douce chevelure. Les contacts qu'ils avaient étaient insuffisants. Elle soupira d'aise.

- Bien. Maintenant je sais. Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ?

Un silence lourd s'installa. Chacun digérant les paroles de l'autre. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole :

- Alors Edward, raconte moi ce que tu as fait toutes ces années ? As-tu trouvé une… distraction à ta hauteur ?

La question était lourde de reproches. Elle s'en voulut instantanément car son but n'était pas de gâcher ses dernières heures de vie. Quant à lui, il cacha le pincement au cœur que sa réplique avait fait naitre.

- Nous sommes allés en Alaska au départ, rejoindre les Denali.

- Tanya devait être ravie je suppose, cracha-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu à propos de Tanya ? Il ne me semble pas t'en avoir parlé.

- Non, mais Alice l'a fait.

Venait-elle de trahir un secret ? Elle pensait pourtant que sa sœur lui aurait dit qu'elles communiquaient par courriels depuis leur départ. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne fais pas ça, tu vas te blesser, lui dit-il tout en caressant du bout des doigts la bouche de la vielle femme.

- Et après ? demanda-t-elle désireuse de changer de sujet.

- Après, je suis parti seul. Je ne supportais pas de voir leur bonheur et eux ne supportaient pas de voir mon malheur. Je suis revenu te voir, c'était six mois après mon départ.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté caché ?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas seule… souffla-t-il.

Sa douleur et sa tension étaient perceptibles lorsqu'il se remémorait la scène à laquelle il avait assistée ce jour-là.

Bella se mit à réfléchir intensément. Quelques pans de sa mémoire lui faisaient défaut. Quel jour avait-il bien pu venir pour repartir aussitôt ? Finalement, elle se remémora.

- J'ai senti ta présence ce jour-là. Je savais que tu étais là.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Parce qu'il m'a embrassée par surprise Edward ! N'es-tu pas resté pour voir la suite ? Rit-elle.

- Non, j'en avais assez vu…

Son rire se fit beaucoup plus franc à tel point que la toux revint. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau calme, elle lui expliqua :

- Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, car crois-moi j'ai fini par le faire, je me suis cassé le poignet en le giflant !

Edward se mit à rire aussi.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça !

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Elle hésita un instant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Serait-elle capable d'entendre la vérité ?

- Ce jour-là… Serais-tu resté s'il en avait été autrement ?

- J'aimerai pouvoir te répondre mais la vérité c'est que je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

- Où es-tu allé ensuite ?

- Comme j'ai lu dans l'esprit de ton ami que tu étais en danger, je me suis mis à traquer Victoria au Brésil.

Le prénom déclencha une série de frissons d'effroi chez la vielle femme. Les épisodes avec lesquels Victoria était associée, elle ne les avait pas oubliés, loin de là !

- Tu n'es pas un bon traqueur Edward. Elle était à Forks. Elle a toujours été à Forks.

- Elle s'en est prise à toi ?

- Plus d'une fois. Tout d'abord, elle a envoyé Laurent en reconnaissance. Les loups s'en sont occupés avant qu'il ne me touche. Elle a même monté une armée de vampires pour me tuer ! Les loups m'ont toujours protégée, ils l'ont tuée bien avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne pour de bon.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Désolé de tout. D'être parti sans avoir réglé cette partie. J'étais persuadée qu'elle reviendrait pour s'en prendre à moi.

- Mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait. En me tuant, elle pensait t'atteindre. Pourtant je lui avais dit que tu ne m'aimais plus…

- Je… commença-t-il.

- Je sais Edward, je sais…

Il soupira et lui embrassa le front tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux sous cette caresse tandis que son cœur reprenait une course frénétique dans sa cage thoracique. Il l'entendit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites.

Ce moment de bien être et de tendresse fut interrompu par une aide soignante qui apportait le dernier repas de Bella. Cette dernière soupira tout en s'asseyant afin d'ingurgité l'espèce de bouillie infâme qui faisait office d'entrée.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire à propos de la nourriture, grimaça-t-il tout en reniflant le plateau.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas goûté !

Il se mit à rire et elle le rejoignit. Une fois sa pitance terminée, elle se recoucha contre lui. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras qu'elle n'aurait jamais quitté s'il lui avait demandé son avis il y a plusieurs décennies. Un silence confortable s'installa et une nouvelle fois, ils furent interrompus par l'aide soignante venant relever les plateaux. Devant le spectacle d'amour et de tendresse qui lui offraient Bella et Edward, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que sa pensionnaire préférée avait finalement eu une visite. Edward qui capta les pensées de la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu n'as jamais eu de visites depuis ton arrivée ?

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il en plissant le front.

- Pour la simple raison que tous sont morts il y a bien longtemps. J'ai quatre vingt trois ans Edward, mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, pensa-t-il bon de dire.

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules, réveillant une légère douleur musculaire due au fait que la dureté de son amour n'était pas des plus confortables.

- C'est dans l'ordre des choses j'imagine.

- Pas d'amis ?

- Ceux qu'ils me restent sont sûrement tous en train de faire une sieste.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était en droit de la lui poser. Il hésita un instant puis décida que c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais et se lança :

- Pas de mari ?

- Je n'ai jamais cru en l'institution du mariage.

- N'y a-t-il jamais eu personne pour te faire revoir tes positions ?

Ses paroles étaient sorties sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il les regretta instantanément. Il n'avait pas le droit de savoir ce genre de chose mais par-dessus tout, il ne savait pas si la réponse le soulagerait ou le tuerait une énième fois.

- Le seul qui aurait pu me faire changer d'avis est parti avant même que la question ne se pose, donc non, personne ne m'a fait revoir mes positions.

Il savait qu'elle parlait de lui. D'un côté, il était heureux d'être celui pour qui elle aurait pu changer sa vision des choses et d'un autre, sa réponse ne faisait qu'ajouter encore plus à sa culpabilité.

- Et avant que tu ne poses la question, je n'ai pas eu d'enfants à moi non plus. J'en ai eu des centaines mais ce n'était pas les miens.

- Des centaines ?

- Je suis une institutrice à la retraite alors oui, j'ai eu des centaines d'enfants. Peut-être même des milliers, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je comprends. Et qu'est devenu Jacob ?

Le cœur de Bella se brisa comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle repensait à son ami. Même le temps n'arrivait pas à effacer sa peine, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal que ce funeste jour d'avril où Jacob l'avait quittée pour toujours.

- Victoria l'a tué il y a bien longtemps, soupira-t-elle.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle fut prise de remords. C'était sa faute après tout, Jacob n'avait fait que la protéger au risque de sa propre vie. Elle s'en voulait énormément et c'était son principal regret dans la vie.

- Je suis désolé.

Pour une fois, elle ne lui dit pas qu'il n'y était pour rien car indirectement, il était aussi responsable qu'elle. Elle l'avait même détestée quelques temps pour cela.

- C'est du passé.

Il savait qu'elle essayait de s'en convaincre elle-même, il avait bien perçu tout sa détresse lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la mort de son ami. Désireux de changer de sujet, il enchaîna :

- Raconte-moi ton meilleur souvenir Bella.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Son meilleur souvenir ? Facile, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

- Le jour où tu m'as conduite dans la clairière pour me montrer ta vraie nature.

Un élan d'orgueil envahit le vampire. Il était plus que satisfait que parmi tous les souvenirs qu'elle devait avoir de sa vie, elle en choisisse un dont il faisait parti.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

- La première nuit où je t'ai entendu soupirer mon nom dans ton sommeil.

Une larme esseulée coula sur la joue de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne l'y autorise. Elle était le centre de son meilleur souvenir et pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de partir pour ne revenir que le jour de sa mort. Tous deux avaient vécu l'un pour l'autre sans réellement être ensemble. Tant de temps volé, tant d'années gâchées de n'avoir pas su s'aimer pleinement au bon moment.

Les heures s'écoulèrent à la fois trop lentement et trop rapidement. Il était un peu plus de dix sept heures et Bella commençait à fatiguer. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil, ne voulant pas bousiller une seule minute de celles qui lui restaient. D'ordinaire, elle faisait une petite sieste après son déjeuner mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tous seuls et, dans un dernier élan de vie, elle murmura :

- Je t'aime Edward, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Peut-être se retrouvera-t-on un jour et crois-moi, cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas filer aussi facilement.

L'aveu de sa Bella lui mit le cœur en mille morceaux mais il prit sur lui de lui répondre :

- Je t'aime ma Bella. Pour toujours et à jamais. Et si nous devons nous retrouver un jour, je peux te jurer que je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs.

Doucement, il se pencha vers sa douce. Leurs nez se caressèrent tendrement puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un doux baiser, présage d'amour et de bienveillance. Baiser qui se transforma vite pour devenir un adieu, une promesse éternelle de reconnaissance.

Il y mit fin afin qu'elle puisse respirer pour une des dernières fois. Il était l'heure, il le savait, il l'avait vu dans la vision d'Alice. Quant à elle, elle le sentait depuis un moment déjà.

- Je vais juste dormir un peu… souffla-t-elle.

- Dors ma Bella, dors.

Il reprit ses caresses sur ses cheveux tandis qu'une nouvelle fois, le venin s'écoulait de ses yeux. Il pleurait en silence, sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes en attendant fatidiquement qu'elle s'éteigne à jamais.

Elle profita jusqu'à son dernier battement de cœur de la présence rassurante et tant attendue du vampire de son cœur et c'est dans un soupir de bien être qu'elle rendit les armes. Elle cessa de se battre et se laissa aller vers sa fin.

Le venin du vampire n'en pouvait plus de sortir de ses yeux, sa vue en était même troublée. Lentement et à regret, il se décala et l'allongea sur le dos. Il la recouvrit du drap jusqu'à la poitrine et la couva du regard quelques instants. Elle était morte le sourire aux lèvres, celui-là même qu'il avait espéré voir et revoir tout au long de ses dernières années.

Dans un dernier geste, il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui embrassa longuement le front.

- Je serai là à ton réveil ma Bella, rajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce dans un courant d'air frais.

La maison de retraite de Forks, 71 pensionnaires.

Un endroit où il faisait bon mourir.


End file.
